Observations of a Huntress
by DemonicAngelGREED
Summary: -Career of 12 verse- The Games weren't meant to be her moment, the time where she made her family proud: Clove never thought she'd find friendship or even Love...that is until she met the boy from twelve.


**Here is the first chapter of Clove's P.O.V, this i hope ties in well with all the other fics I've started in his universe. It will be the shortest one mainly because she was unfortunately the first in the pack to fall but I hope you all enjoy looking at things through her eyes- slight spoilers for the epilogue if you look hard enough and are smart enough to connect the dots.  
**

**Kindness to Dance**

_**Clove's P.O.V**_

He got an ten…the same as Cato, the same as me: that was all I could think as I let my prep team flutter around me cooing over how pretty they were making me look, I just ignored them in fact I was ignoring everyone right now all my thoughts were consumed with the fact that Peeta, the boy I had a crush on-which was slowly turning more seriously by the minute-and had thrown knives with, had scored the same training score as I did, he had impressed enough people with his own knife throwing skills that it had gained him a score higher than Marvel and Glimmer who had both trained for this there whole life.

Not that I was too shocked the kid had skills, and if Peeta had been in district two he would have been thrown into training at the youngest age allowed simply because he was practically prodigy and no one in two is ever turned away when they have that kind of skill hiding away. I could still remember staring at Peeta in awe as he launched his knives in the training room next to me hitting the targets with the same deadly accuracy before announcing that while he hadn't been taught to kill people he knew how to.

I had been attracted to Peeta since I saw him standing on screen for his reaping: I had unknowingly called him beautiful right in front of Cato who seemed to get annoyed whenever I bought Peeta up in any other context than allies or friendly, but that attraction only seemed to grow each time I saw him. During the parade when he had been set alight and glowing like a fiery angel I couldn't breathe when I looked at him, he had been beautiful and he hadn't even known it, he just smiled and waved to the audience like they were old friends and that night he captured my heart.

Cato must have known something was up with me after that night because he kept shooting me strange looks and when we got to training the next day he had basically told me in no small terms that my affections for Peeta should come to an end at that moment. I had been so mad at him for making me remember that while my feelings for the boy from twelve may be as real as he or the games themselves the fact of the matter was that Peeta would have to die if I wanted to be a victor. So I had snapped at the boy who had been so much like a brother to me over the years calling him a jerk and he was: he knew that I liked Peeta and he as purposely flaunting the fact the two of us couldn't be together in my face: that was a dick move.

We had gone through the motions of training, rope climbing and the like and much to my shock Peeta had flown through each one right alongside us, sometimes even making it look easier than we did, when I had decided that my knife throwing was boring me I had moved onto the Bo staff station only to be distracted by the sight of Peeta jumping through the stealth course like he was some kind of freaky ninja, his partner Katniss had only been a few steps behind him but not as fluidly, Peeta moved like it was natural for him that he wasn't running through an exercise that it was normal for him to jumping and leaping over things silently in shadows.

I had watched as Peeta finished in a record time without making a sound which of course just fuelled my need to get to know the boy who was slowly capturing my heart, then he had run through it again and while the course was harder than normal Peeta didn't seem to have any problem with it at all and he even played it up in the end striking a victory pose at the end. When he looked over at me though a connected our eyes I felt like I would drown in his never ending iris's, they were so startlingly blue that I felt frozen to the spot by them and the power they held, but I did manage to give him an amused smirk just so he knew that I wasn't just standing there star struck by him and that I was amused by what he had just done.

Then of course came the little show with the weights…what a feeling it was to watch Peeta throw the weights like they were nothing, I had just stood there in total awe of the blonde tribute as he threw weight after weight to the other side of the training room and then once he had done I couldn't stop myself from clapping: it had been amazing, the way he had just thrown them and somehow I had actually thought he had been the most beautiful tribute in the room when he had stood up straight his chin lifted proudly as he looked at his work.

That night I had gone to bed and dreamt of being held in those strong arms while he whispered kind things in my ears, it was one of the nicest dreams I had ever had and when I bounced into the training room for the second day of training I had been ready to confront Peeta, but then Cato had practically ordered us to once again keep an eye on him. When Peeta had walked into the training room alone without Katniss by his side I actually had been thrilled, that meant the two of them weren't an item-that had been my main fear when I had seen them at the stealth station yesterday.

Much to my surprise Peeta had then motioned to the knife station when our eyes locked and I felt a thrill of victory that he had silently offered me a training session with him first and not Cato. After that I had flirted with him showing off my knife skills to the best of my ability and I had only been able to hope he was impressed, he had seemed to be. The of course came our Bo staff lesson, that had been one of my favorite especially when he put his arms around me much like in my dream and taught me how to do a certain sweeping move that I hadn't been able to get right.

After that day I had readily ignored Cato-mainly because he and Peeta had almost kissed-but also because I didn't want to be told to leave Peeta alone, so long as I didn't know verbally that my partner liked Peeta than I could carry on being ignorant and that was good enough for me. The assessments had flown by and when I found out that Peeta had gotten a ten along with me I had been ready to hug Seneca Crane without any other things on my mine. Once the scores had come out Brutus had sat both me and Cato down and looked at us seriously.

"You will make that boy your ally" he said making me nod easily, sometimes my mentor just made it to easy, considering he wasn't even supposed to me my mentor Enborida was. "I don't care how he does in that interview he has the capitol in the palm of his hand and is strong enough to compete with you: make him your ally"

Cato and I had of course readily agreed-we probably would have done it even without his permission-and shared a big grin when we were sent off to bed; simply because no matter how we were feeling about one another there was no doubt in my mind that we would do anything just to spend a few more days with Peeta. Now it was only a few moments before the interviews and I stand there in line in front of Cato awaiting for my two district one allies to be called on stage in front of Cato in my burnt orange dress, I hear the elevator open and when I take a quick glance back I have to keep myself from making any sound of shock when I see Peeta step out of the elevator looking more beautiful than he had in the parade.

"Clove you okay?" Marvel asked as he finally pulled his gaze from Glimmer who was shifting uncomfortably in the dress that I would have hated to wear-and it was obvious that the beautiful blonde hated it as well-wouldn't you considering that she really didn't need it: Glimmer was beautiful all by herself she didn't need to be half naked to be beautiful.

I nodded and then crossed my arms tapping my heel impatiently against the floor "Yeah just ready to get this over with" I see Glimmer nod in agreement and I could only guess that it was because she had a change of clothes for after the interviews for the after party that we were being forced to attend.

Then Glimmer was called out on stage and it was like she had turned into a completely different person as she struts up onto stage flirting with both Ceaser and the audience, when I glanced at Marvel I could see how uncomfortable he was with watching the girl he loved flirt and giggle with people who aren't him. I could only imagine it was just as hard for my fellow Female career tribute to be doing it, as it was obvious the bond that she and Marvel shared. But of course when her time was up she strut off the other side of the stage so I couldn't talk to her at all and then Marvel was gone bouncing up onto stage like a big puppy.

It always amused me when Marvel and Glimmer told Cato and I that the interviews were where they would really shine but now that I'm watching them I can suddenly see why they thought that way. Both of them were so natural and easy going about the interviews simply because they could be, they were amazing and bright just like someone from District one should be. Once Marvel was done he bounces of stage and I can faintly see Glimmer who was known wearing a gold gown that was short at the front only to flow down to the ground behind her take his arm and drag him off to the elevators.

"Now she may be one of the smallest tributes among us but this little girl has some kick to her everyone make some noise for Mrs Clove Anderson!" Ceaser announces my name and I take a deep breath remembering that I'm playing the sweet innocent but deadly vibe and try to put on a bright smile like you'd see a little kid wear.

I walk on stage shyly peeking around the corner and give the audience a little wave before practically skipping up to Ceaser who is aweing over my cute appeal. "Hello Ceaser" I say brightly before looking over to the audience "Are all of these people my new friends"

Ceaser nods as the two of us sit down and motions for me to look back at the audience and I wave at them happily making many people scream and wave back at me "Now Clove" Ceaser says gaining my attention again "I must say you impressed a lot of people with such a big score and for someone so small" he said gasping in fake shock and I do what I'm meant to and giggle.

"Well…I guess I'm a little pocket rocket right?" I ask innocently before deciding it's time to add my deadly persona "And that of course means no one is going to be able to catch me when I come to kill them" I say in an innocent voice and the crowd goes crazy.

I was raised a killer, born to kill thanks to my uncle and his joy in training when I was a kid so I understood the Capitol's entertainment with the games and how they celebrated the deadly games but I never understood how they could love the idea of an innocent acting bloodthirsty killer like the one I was acting, but I ignore every part of me which is telling me to be normal and instead continue with the angle I've been given. The interview is thankfully almost over when suddenly Ceaser surprised me with his final question.

"Now Clove what do you think of Peeta, I mean he must have come as a surprise to you and the others" he said in a curious voice and it takes everything I have not to laugh: I knew the capitol were in love with baker from district twelve but to mention him in my interview that was just rich.

But I answer the question any way "Oh well…I think he's awesome" I say honestly and grin at the cheering crowd, gain more sponsors by being friends with Peeta: too easy. "I mean he's so strong and a kind, he's like one of the best friends ever" I say beaming happily and suddenly I'm more than a little afraid I'm no longer acting.

Ceaser smiled and then pat my hand kindly before helping me stand on my feet "Everyone I present to you Clove!" he said as he held my hand up in the air and I give everyone a big smile before skipping off stage to see Brutus grinning at me proudly.

"Good job Kiddo, nice touch with praising twelve was a nice touch" he said and my female mentor just smiled and nodded making me want to roll my eyes she could at least pretend that she was excited about my interview and how she thought I did, so far she hasn't really done anything besides tell me to stay alive which was not useful at all!

I glance out on stage and watch as Cato entrances the audience with his pure arrogance, normally I would roll my eyes at the guys stupidity only thing was that unlike the other tributes in district two who would play the same angle but couldn't really bring anything to the table I knew damn well that Cato could back up everything he said-hell he got a ten for a damn reason!-and that was made Cato so appealing. It also helped that he was attractive and that of course helped him in his interview, he didn't have the natural appeal and flare that Glimmer and Marvel had but I doubted anyone did: they were born and trained for the interviews harder than we were.

The of course came Caesar's bombshell question just like the one he asked me it was at the end of the interview only it wasn't about Peeta at all. "So Cato: tell me how do you think the President's little surprise is going to affect you and the other tributes in these games?" he asked in that drawling voice which told me while he was interested he really didn't care.

My partner frowned at the question and then looked out to where the other tributes were standing and I knew without a doubt he was looking for Peeta: it was always Peeta with the both of us. "I think…I want them to untie the districts some way…show Panem that while we come from different places and backgrounds that we are all the same once we enter the arena" he said after a moment and for a brief seconds I'm shocked and don't know who the boy in front of me was: it couldn't be the brutal and bloody Cato I had trained with for a good half of my life could it?

But then Cato's hand is being thrown in the air and he's smirking for the audience and once again is the boy I had spent the better half of my life: the killer Cato. Once he's helped off stage Brutus claps him on the shoulder and tells him he did good with such a proud grin on his face I'm once again reminded that why he liked me and would help me try to win that he wasn't in this for me: that his money was and always has been on Cato. "Come on" he says pulling me and Cato in the direction of the elevator. "Let's get this stupid party over with"

When we arrive obviously the only other two tributes there were Marvel and Glimmer and like pros they were working the game makers, Glimmer was by a young male with green and black spiky hair who was watching her with awe struck eyes, Marvel was standing near a group of older men asking them things and looking like the awestruck ones. President Snow was watching both of them with a sick grin and I couldn't help but wonder what he would do with either of them if they became the victor: Marvel he would probably force to use as his personal killer or peacekeeper knowing him, but Glimmer, she was just too pretty to be kept on the shelf like Cashmere was, she would no doubt be sold to the highest bidding over and over just like Finnick Odair.

The great Finnick Odair was there already waiting for his tributes no doubt and he was probably thinking the same thing because he was staring at the beautiful blonde district one tribute with such sorrow and pain that it spoke only of experience. Cato and I walked in with our heads held high and immediately Cato is dragged away to where Marvel was and I slowly make my way over to Glimmer only to be pulled aside by Johanna Mason a previously victor from district seven who was shaking her head slowly making me want to throw up with the nerves I was feeling. "What, Glimmer's my friend" I say trying to make my way over to her.

"Then you're not going to want to see her now" the victor said before leading me over to a bunch of trainers "Because right now that girl is being shown what her life will be like if she becomes a victor and that my dear is not a life you need to see, because otherwise President Snow would have made it clear what you were to do tonight who you were meant to talk to which he obviously didn't"

Suddenly I understand what my 'savior' was saying, Glimmer must have been approached earlier in the evening before her interview and told to talk to certain people, it was sad that she hadn't even won yet and she was being treated like a capitol doll already: I had always been envious of Glimmer's beauty and so had Cato of Marvel's but maybe that was why the district one victors always ended up in the capital doing something for them: Cashmere was a model as was her brother Gloss, the victors before that Rhine-as in Rhinestone-had been a fashion designer, and if I remember correctly the male victor before Rhine who had been named Spinel after the gemstone had become an escort just as I'm sure Glimmer would be.

"Is anyone going to save her?" I ask softly as Johanna passes me a glass of blue liquid before the trainers advance on us where we stood off to the side where I can see Glimmer laughing at something her male admires was saying to her and suddenly I'm so very glad that she had been allowed to change her gown because I could only imagine how much worse the men leering at her would be acting otherwise.

The victor pointed to the great district four victor who seemed to have had enough of watching the beautiful blonde be eye fucked and was striding towards her position with a big smile on his face-so fake it probably hurt him. "Snow wants this to be as covert as possible: it's why a few of us victors are here to watch out for you, Finnick has got your little Glimmer and Peeta under his wing tonight, you are lucky enough to have me"

Hearing Peeta's name I look over to her and see her chuckle when our eyes connect, I could only guess my gaze was filled with shock and maybe horror "What you think that your handsome young career for district twelve wouldn't be sold?" she asked arching an eyebrow "From what I've heard he's already got bets on him" I suddenly felt sick to my stomach and just tuned out the way the trainers talked about how much of a joy it was to train with me and the others.

The other tributes slowly filled the room and Johanna soon left my side and Finnick let Glimmer float back to Marvel's awaiting arms which I could see tighten around he almost immediately, and soon the two of them were gliding around the ballroom gracefully showing everyone in the room just how beautiful the two of them were together. I stood off to the side sipping my blue drink watching them with a little bit of envy: I wish Cato would just allow me one dance simply because I liked to dance, it was fun but my district partner was off sulking being anti-social meaning I was stuck on my own. But then there was Peeta suddenly in front of me giving me a big beaming smile.

"Well if it isn't the innocent little Clove" he said taking a drink from his own glass.

I could feel all the affection I had for Peeta welling up in me and I hide my smile behind the rim of my glass trying to hide my affections for him "And if it isn't the charming Peeta Mellark" I return arching my eyebrow in his direction.

Together to two of us gaze out at the dancing couple and I sigh longing: I just wanted to dance and forget about per-determined futures of the victors and how much pain Glimmer and Peeta who have to endure once they won, I just wanted to be a girl at a ball before I had to become the killer the Capitol wanted me to be. Out of the corner of my eye I watch as Peeta drains his glass and then turns to me with a big smile and held his hand out making me look at it in total shock: was he asking me to dance? "Come on, I know for a fact that Cato hasn't asked you for a dance" he said teasingly.

I had to be dreaming was all I kept thinking as I slide my hand in Peeta's and allowed him to guide me onto the dance floor: because Peeta Mellark the boy I was slowly falling for, the boy who was capturing my heart with his kind eyes and warm hands had a hand on my hip and one hand covering my own as we twirled around the dance floor. Suddenly everything Johanna told me didn't seem important anymore and all that matter was the boy who was holding me tightly as we danced, and right now I felt like the most treasured thing in all of Panem and for now that was enough.

* * *

**So what are all your thoughts?  
**


End file.
